<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little... you know? by eddie_martha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330587">A little... you know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha'>eddie_martha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We know [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche and Dorothy are sitting in the kitchen, but something's odd. Dorothy isn't as stern as usual. Why could that be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We know [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little... you know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/750421">Pushing Her Buttons</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telanu/pseuds/Telanu">Telanu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there fellow Golden-Gays-Shippers,</p><p>here's a little something "for the road". I just found and finished it. Hope you'll enjoy it. Feedback welcome as usual.</p><p>Yours,<br/>EM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothy and Blanche are sitting at the kitchen table reading a book/magazine and having a cup of coffee. Everything seems perfectly normal until Blanche notices that Dorothy is behaving weirdly. She is trying to appear normal, but is kind of wiggling around in her seat a little. Blanche briefly glances at her and notices her cheeks flushing and her breath going a bit heavier. She asks Dorothy if she is ok, but Dorothy declines. Blanche can feel her getting more and more agitated. It looks like she‘s in pain and Blanche asks again but Dorothy tells her again, this time a bit harsher than before.</p><p>After a while Dorothy stands up to get something from her room. She doesn‘t even make it to the door before her legs give out as she cries out, shaken by what seems to be a quite powerful o... No, it can’t, not Dorothy.</p><p>Rose comes into the kitchen a small remote control in her hand, asking her friends, what that might be for. She has pressed the buttons several times pointing at different electrical devices but nothing happened. Dorothy rips it from her hands demanding to know where she got it from. Rose says it was in Dorothy‘s purse, where she looked for the car keys. Dorothy had agreed to lend her her car this afternoon, since her own one‘s in the shop, doesn‘t Dorothy remember?</p><p>Blanche tells Rose to take the keys and go wherever she needs to go, making sure, the blonde is gone before she comes back into the kitchen. Dorothy sits there as if nothing happened, the remote laying on the table. She doesn‘t say a word when Blanche enters the room. Just reads and sips her coffee.</p><p>Blanche sits back down and picks up her magazine where she left it. A few minutes of silence go by.</p><p>"Dorothy, did you just?" Blanche dares to ask, trying to appear matter-of-factly. None of them looks up. Dorothy answers dryly "Yes, Blanche" "But how?" "Magic coffee, Blanche" "Dorothy, be serious" Blanche smiles up at her friend whose cheeks are tinted in a sweet, telltale pink "A small vibrator in my..." Dorothy vaguely hints in direction of her lap "Why did you?" "Everyone can use a little… you know... once in a while, can’t one" "Well, certainly.” Another minute of silence “Does it work well?" "Yes, Blanche" "Good for you then, Dorothy" "Yes, Blanche". After a while Blanche picks up her magazine and makes to leave the room, but she turns around in the doorway “Oh, Dorothy, you wouldn’t lend me the" "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, Blanche" At that Blanche walks back, presses the on-button on the remote control and leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>